Small Heichou
by Berenice Rodriguez
Summary: Porque hay un niño en el cuartel? Porque simpre esta pegado a Eren? Se parece un poco a Rivaille... Hablando de el... donde esta Rivaille?
1. Capitulo 1: Accidente

**HOLA! Soy Bere-chan, -pero tu nombre dice... -cállate! y... compañía (las voces en tu cabeza son compañía?). Ignoren lo que digo. Bueno este es mi primer fic... o mejor dicho, intento de fic.  
Pues no soy muy buena escribiendo y... soy tímida... Asi q tengan piedad de mi.**

**La pareja principal es: **_Rivaille x_ Eren

**Este fic, obviamente, pertenece a el genero Yaoi, si no te gusta te invito a dejar de leer, del mismo modo si no te gusta la pareja.**

**Disclamer: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el gran Hajime Isayama.**

**Ahora... disfruten de este estúpido intento de fic(?**

* * *

Era una linda mañana. El ambiente era perfecto y tranquilo.  
Rivaille estaba tomando un poco de café mientras miraba por la ventana, y pensaba en que limpiar.  
Unas nubes amenazaban con dejar caer un poco de lluvia.

-NO! ESTA VEZ NO! ALEJECE DE MI!- unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de limpiar todo el cuartel.

Que demonios pasaba ahora? Vio como Eren entraba corriendo a la habitación donde Rivaille estaba, seguido de Hanji con un frasco con una sustancia rara entre las manos.

Eren se posiciono a un lado de Rivaille usándolo como escudo contra Hanji, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Eren resibio una gran patada que lo dejo en el suelo, luego sintió una bota sobre su estomago.

-Que demonios esta pasando?!- pregunto Rivaille

-Quiero probar esta nueva sustancia en Eren, pero el se niega!- dijo con cara de desesperación

-No voy a dejar que me bañe con esa cosa!- grito con cara de miedo pero luego de dolor al sentir la bota en su estomago haciendo mas presion

-Vamos Eren! Quiero ver que sucede!- dijo Hanji con cara suplicante intentando vaciar el contenido del recipiente sobre Eren, pero Rivaille se lo impidió.

-Oi' loca! Detente. Porque Eren no quiere que lo rocies con esa cosa? Quitando el hecho de que eres la loca- dijo Rivaille frunciendo un poco mas el seño.

-Bien, veras Rivaille- comenzo a explicar Hanji, mientras Rivaille quitaba su bota de Eren y este ultimo se levantaba- esta sustancia puede regresar a Eren a ser un niño de 5 años. Quiero ver si Eren, siendo un niño, puede convertirse en titan- Hanji puso una cara de ilusión, sus ojos brillaban y un poco de saliva salia de un lado de su boca- Te imaginas? Un bebe titan! Que tan grande seria?

-No voy a dejar q me rocíe con eso! No quiero quedar estéril!- grito Eren muy asustado

-Quedar esteril?- pregunto Rivaille incrédulo mientras arqueaba una seja

-Ya que la sustancia es bastante agresiva, puede, solo tal vez, tener efectos secundarios... pero nada grave-

-Nada grave?! Dejarme estéril no es nada grave?!-

-Cuales son los efectos secundarios?-

-Vomito, fiebre, cansancio, eso q menciono Eren, entre otras cosas similares...

-Estas segura de que regresara a la normalidad? Y si pierde el control? Estará completamente normal después? Cuanto tiempo estará así?- comenzó a preguntar Rivaille, algo preocupado pero con el mismo semblante de antes, no admitiria que Eren le preocupaba.

-Claro que regresara a la normalidad. Dependiendo la cantidad de la sustancia, si solo rocío una octava parte de el frasco, solo durara un día o menos. Como podría un niño de 5 años perder el control?-

-El era un niño cuando mato a esos hombres para salvar a Ackerman-

-Pero el riesgo es el mismo, o incluso mayor, ahora q es mas grande-

-PERO YO NO DEJARE QUE ME BAÑE CON ESO!- volvio a gritar Eren

-Oi' idiota! Debes obedecer a tus superiores! Aun cuando se trate de la loca de Hanji, a menos q sea una estupidez o una locura y no tengas mi permiso. Ahora deja de quejarte, maldito mocoso!-

-Kyaaa! Al fin! Eren ven para acá!- Eren puso una cara de miedo al ver que Hanji se acercaba a el

Tomo a Rivaille como escudo, de nuevo, y lanzo una silla entre el camino, con la cual Hanji se tropezó. Esta ultima soltó el frasco y el contenido se vacío por completo en Rivaille.

-Estupido mocoso! Mira lo que hiciste! Maldito idiota!- Rivaille estaba apunto de golpear a Eren cuando este cayo desmayado en el suelo.

Hanji asustada se levanto y noto que la sustancia se había absorbido en la piel de Rivaille. Coloco sus dedos en su cuello para asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo.

Eren miraba completamente asustado a Rivaille.

De repente comenzó a salir mucho humo, y cuando se disperso, notaron que Rivaille ahora era un pequeño niño de 5 años.

Hanji tomo en brazos al pequeño. Ella y Eren lo miraban fijamente, aun teniendo la misma cara de amargura se veia realmente tierno.

Rivaille comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Cuando pudo distingir a una mujer y un joven que lo tenian en brazos se sobresalto y dio un brinco para soltarse del agarre. Se intento esconder detras de la silla con la cual Hanji se tropezo hace unos minutos. El miraba confundido y asustado a Hanji y Eren, mientras ellos hacian lo mismo con el.

-Ri-Rivaille... - dijo Hanji- te encuentras bien?-

El aludido no respondio solo funcio el seño y se encojio mas en ''su escondite''.

-Heicou... yo... lo siento... de verdad, se siente bien?- Rivaille seguia sin contestar.

-Recuerdas lo que paso? Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Hanji

Rivaille los miro intrigado para luego hecharce a correr, pero fue detenido por Eren que lo cargo para que no se fuera. Rivaille forcejeaba pero claro que no podia contra alguien 10 años mayor que el y el doble de alto.

-Sueltame! Yo no hice nada!- dijo Rivaille al fin

-Rivaille- Hanji intento calmarlo- Esta bien! No hiciste nada malo. Cre que no nos recuerdas, verdad?- el pequeño nego con la cabeza- Bueno... que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-...estaba... buscando comida...-

Hanji y Eren recordaron la infancia de Rivaille. Se quedaron mirandose. Mientras tanto Hanji pensaba que Rivaille no les creeria al decirle la verdad, asi que se dispuso a mentir.

-Rivaille, cariño. Te caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza, por eso no recuerdas nada.- Eren la miro extrañado- Yo cuido de ti, al igual que tu ''hermano'' Eren, hace muy poco que vives con nosotros-

-Porque llevan uniforme de soldado?- Ahora que lo notaba el solo traia una camisa muy grande que lo cubria hasta las rodillas

-S-somos soldados, te cuidamos aqui en el cuartel- dijo Eren muy nervioso

-E-estoy... preso?- pregunto el pequeño Rivaille con cara de espanto

-Cla-claro que no, nosotros te encontramos y te cuidamos- dijo Eren asustado por la reaccion del niño

-Ahora... ire a buscar tu ropa pequeñin- dijo Hanji mientras le pelliscaba los cachetes y este se molestaba- Eren, cuida de el, ya sabes lo exigente que es- ella le giño un ojo al joven y salio corriendo por la puerta

Un incomodo silencio lleno la habitacion

-... tengo hambre...-el pequeño rompio el silencio

-A-ah... eh... vamos a la cosina-

-.-

En la cosina, Eren sento a Rivaille en una silla-

-Te preparare un emparedado-

-Te lavas las manos-

-Ah, si!- Aun en niño era un maniaco de la limpieza

Termino de preparar el emparedado rocordando como lo habia hecho antes para ''el Rivaille mayor''. Se lo dio al niño y este comenzo a comerlo. En ese momento Hanji entro con una ropita. Se ña dio a Eren.

-Ponsela- dijo con una sonrisa que asustaba a Eren

-Eh? Porque?... Ahhh... Esta bien... - se acerco a Rivaille y nervioso le quito la camisa para que el pequeño quedara desnudo frente a el, se sonrojo un poco y le puso la pequeña ropa.

Cuando termino se pregunto de donde saco Hanji esa ropa, pero la voz de esta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Eren, que haremos? Estara asi por una semana-

-Una semana?! Pues no podemos esconderlo de los demas-

-Hahahaha!- Rivaille se cubrio los oidos, esa risa era molesta- Sera dibertido molestarle. Tratare de decirle a Erwin q se lastimo o algo asi-

-Pero, practicamente, se... ''lastimo'' por culpa de su experimento!

-Waa... Ok ok... Ya vere que decirle-

En ese momento iva entrando Sasha que queria algo de comida despues de tantro entrenar. El entrenamiento matutino si que era paseado asi que a todos los demas se les encontraria en el comedor esperando por algo que pudieran deborar.

-Waa! Un niño!- grito la joven amante de las patatas- Que hace un niño aqui?!

-Sa-Sasha! Tranquila!- Eren la saco de la cosina para despues explicarle todo y cuando termino Sasha se fue a gritarcelo a todo el mundo.

Eren la siguio de serca intentando calmarla pero no lo lograba. Todos se sorprendieron y Eren comenzo a explicarles lo que habia susedido. Cuando termino llamo a Hanji para que les mostrara el pequeño Rivaille, ya que nadie mas que Sasha le creia.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver que era verdad lo que decia Eren, y Hanji lo confirmaba. Ademas alli estaba la pequeña prueba viviente.

Rivaille aun con cara de amargura, a todos les parecia realmente tierno y comenzaron a hablarle y tocarlo.

-Tks... -el pequeño no le agradaba nadie, solo aquel joven que le dio el emparedado, asi que fue con el.

Mikasa se puso selosa, tenia cara de homicida, Rivaille la vio y ya que por ahora era un pequeño se asusto un poco y se acurroco en el pecho de Eren.

-Tal parece que solo tu le agradas Eren, a mi en la cosina me dijo especimen raro, hahahaha- la castaña se seco unas pequeñas lagrimas de tanto reir- Bien... tu tendras que hacerte cargo de el pequeó Rivaille.

Eren trago duro, volteo a ver a Rivaille y este le veia como si lo fuera a matar.

Seria una semana muy larga.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Aburrido, no? Si lo se... -No sirves! -Tu callate! A ti nadie te pregunto!**

**Bueno, espero que al menos no haga que les de cancer...**

**Reviews para decirme que tan malo es? Son bienvenidos! -Vallance a... -Que te calles!**

**No estoy segura de subir el proximo capitulo pronto -Urra! -Asi que disculpenme**

**Saludos a PaulaxDB (no estoy segura de si lo escribi bien, I'm sorry) por apoyarme :')**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Bere-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un largo día

**Konichiwaaa! Como están?**

**Hasta que actualizo! GOMEN! Es que yo no tengo computadora propia y mi padrastro no me deja usar la suya muy seguido, perdónenme ;n;  
-A nadie le importa que no actualices...  
-Callate!... Ahora... Un sensual disclamer hace aparición:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajimesupersuensualintelecto Isayama.**

**Ahora... disfruten del híbrido que se hace llamar fic...**

* * *

Era muy de mañana. Comenzaba a salir el sol. Los primeros rayos de luz dieron directamente en la cara del joven castillo haciendo que este despertara. Noto que no era su habitación, se desorientó un poco pero luego recordó lo que paso el día anterior, luego en la noche.

_FLASHBACK_

-_Eren, tienes que dormir con Rivaille.-se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en la cara de la sargento- Puede que quiera escapar, o algo por el estilo.-_

_-Ah! Pero...-suspiro- Este bien.-_

_Ya caída la noche._

_-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.- Dijo el joven titan._

_-Dormiras conmigo?- Pregunto el, ahora, mas pequeño._

_-Si, la sargento Hanji tiene miedo de que te hagas daño...-_

_-Tks... Esa fenómeno... No es mi madre-_

_-N-no, no lo es... E-es tu amiga...-_

_-Tu tampoco eres mi hermano-_

_-Eh... No, no lo soy...- Eren se entristeció un poco._

_-Tus ojos son extraños...- Era la forma de decir de el pequeño que le gustaban, Eren ya se había acostumbrado con ''el Rivaille normal''._

_-A-ah... Gracias... Creo...- Aun siendo un niño era tan... tan Rivaille..._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Para Eren, Rivaille era tan... tan... tan no se que, que lo hacia babear, al principio pensó que era respeto y admiración. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que, su corazón aceleraba cada vez que estaba con el, sus manos sudaban y nunca encontraba que decir.

Pero, esperen, ahora que lo pensaba, faltaba algo... Donde estaba Rivaille?!

Salio corriendo de la habitación muy asustado. Lo busco por todo el cuartel y no lo encontraba. Salio, y lo busco por las caballerizas, pero no estaba. Mas de lejos alcanzo a ver que una pequeña silueta corrió hacia el bosque. Eren salio corriendo, y efectivamente era Rivaille intentando escapar. Eren corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo logro, tomo a Rivaille en los brazos para cargarlo y que no pudiera escapar.

-Sueltame!-

-No, Rivaille! -forcejearon un poco, el pequeño callo al piso y el mas grande sobre este, aprisionando las pequeñas manos del menor- Trnaquilo! No puedes escapar! Eres demasiado importante aquí!

-No es cierto! Sueltame! Maldito bastardo! - Aun siendo un niño tenia ese vocabulario...

-Rivaille! No te dejare ir! No importa que tanta cosa hagas, no te dejare ir! - El pequeño se ruborizó un poco, Eren lo noto y se dio cuenta que parecía mas una declaración que una sentencia.

Forcejearon un poco mas hasta que Eren pudo inmovilizar al pequeño y se lo llevo en brazos a el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron Hanji le pregunto a Eren que había sucedido, y este le contó, soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-Oh, parece que el pequeño Rivaille nos odia... Que triste, no? Eren.-

-E-eh? E-eso creo...-

-Tks... Yo no odio a Eren- Dijo el pequeño tan bajo, para que no lo escucharan, pero claro que Hanji lo escucho.

-Aww! Parece que el pequeño Rivaille quiere a Eren! Eren debes estar feliz que te corresponden-

-Q-que?! C-como que me c-corresponden?!- El joven titan se ruborizó notoriamente.

-Tks! Yo no dije eso, idiota!- Grito el pequeño, también un poco ruborizado.

-Hahahahaha! Que linda pareja- Salio corriendo antes de que el pequeño Rivaille y Eren la asesinaran.

Chasquearon la lengua al unison.

Después de aver almorzado. Eren se iba a su entrenamiento cuando Rivaille le jaló el pantalón.

-A donde vas?-

-A entrenar, por que?-

-...- El pequeño no lo diría con palabras pero si con la mirada: quería que Eren se quedara con el a ''cuidarlo''.

-E-eh... Quieres venir y que te enseñe un par de cosas de el entrenamiento?-

Eren se sentenció al decir esto, ya que el pequeño acepto, el mas grande le enseñaría algunos golpes, pero esto hizo que terminara en el suelo quejándose de una fuerte patada en su entrepierna que le propino el niño de 5 años. Mikasa, que no se encontraba muy lejos, emanaba una aura oscura.

después de un largo día, de estar ''entrenando'' con Rivaille, limpiando lo que, según Rivaille, estaba sucio, estarlo persiguiendo para que no escapara o hiciera alguna travesura, como la de quitarle las herraduras a algunos caballos, o entrar a las duchas de mujeres, y solo eran algunas que había hecho en el día. Apenas era el segundo día, y ya estaba muerto. No soportaría mas golpes en su hombría, ni las cachetadas de sus compañeras por entrar a la ducha de mujeres por Rivaille, o los múltiples golpes de Jean por quitarle las herraduras a su caballo, o las burlas de Hanji.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca debió decirle a Hanji que estaba enamorado de Rivaille. Pero esa vez, si no lo hubiera hecho, Hanji lo habría castrado para ver si ese órgano volvía a crecer. La sargento Hanji si que estaba loca.

Era hora de tomar un baño, para luego irse a la cama.

-Eren... Puedo bañarte contigo?- Dijo Rivaille, sacando a Eren, de golpe por la pregunta, de sus pensamientos.

-Q-que?- Esperaba que hubiera escuchado mal

-Tks... estúpido y sordo... Que si puedo bañarme contigo?-

-E-eh? Porque?- Eren se puso nervioso, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Estoy muy sucio, y no puedo tallarme la espalda... Ademas tu también lo estas, y aunque tienes esos brazos deformes demasiado largos no creo que tu también te puedas tallar bien la espalda-

-D-deformes?... E-eh, pu-pues, s-si tu q-quieres...-

Eren cargo en brazos a Rivaille y se dirijo al baño privado de Rivaille, porque el ''gran'' Rivaille Heichou, aunque fuera un niño, no se bañaria en las duchas publicas de los soldados.  
Calento el agua y se comenzó a desvestir. Rivaille también se quito su ropa. Eren estaba ruborizado de volver a ver al pequeño Rivaille desnudo.  
Rivaille por su parte, se sentía un tanto apenado, y nervioso de ver a Eren desnudo, pero no sabia porque se sentía así, pensó que tal vez era por no estar acostumbrado a convivir con personas. Su razonamiento era lógico, ya que solo era un niño de 5 años.

Se metieron en la tina. Eren comenzó a bañar a Rivaille, muy nervioso, y con mucho cuidado, no quería que le volviera a golpear la entrepierna. Eren no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse un poco, pensando en si algún día podria bañar a ''el Rivaille grande'' como lo hacia ahora. Rivaille lo noto, ya saben como. Este ultimo se asusto y se acurruco en una esquina de la tina de baño. La ultima vez que vio ''algo parecido'' no fue en alguien que el apreciara, o siquiera conociera, y termino con horrible recuerdo.  
Eren noto que el niño estaba muy asustado, y como no notarlo.

-Q-que pasa, Rivaille?-

-...- Rivaille vio la erección de Eren y volvió a verlo a los ojos, entonces Eren comprendido.

-A-ah... perdóname! E-es que... estaba pensando en... al-algu... O-olvidalo! N-No te haré nada! S-si tu quieres me voy.- Eren comenzó a salir de la tina lo mas rápido que pudo.

-... Eren...-susurro el mas pequeño, apenas Eren lo escucho- N-no te vallas...- Rivaille dejo escapar un par de lagrimas.

Eren lo noto y fue y lo abrazo, nunca había visto a alguien llorar de esa manera, menos a un niño, menos a su amado sargento.

-Tranquilo... No pasa nada. No dejare que nada te pase...-

-Maldito idiota... Gracias- Dijo entre sollozos

* * *

**Y todos: Que carajo?!**

**Ya se, ya se... es una abominación... perdonen, tenia un bloqueo y escribir lo primero que salio de mi retorcida mente.**

**No creo que pueda actualizar constantemente... pero tratare de hacerlo...**

**Ahora... a todos los que dejaron su sensualon review: LOS AMO TANTO Q LOS VIOLARIA AUN SI NO SON RIVAILLE O PEPSI!(?**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Como ya no se que mas estupideces decir, me despido, sensuales lectores.**

**Bere-chan**


End file.
